Goodbye Summer
by rocketeer7
Summary: "Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol!" "Oh bagus! Liburan! Yay! Gratis kan?" "Itu bukan lagu-entah-apa-itu, Kim Jongin-ssi!" "Astaga, jantungku." –Baekhyun yang diajak oleh Jongin, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Kris liburan ke Paris gratis! KaiBaek / MyungBaek / HunBaek / KrisBaek DLDR! CHAP 4 IS UP
1. A Coffee Shop Luck?

_**Goodbye Summer**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Myungsoo, Kris, Oh Sehun**_

.

Musim panas ini Baekhyun lalui tanpa sosok namja yang mengisi hari-harinya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Terlalu telenovela memang, kata kata seperti itu sudah sangat sering terdengar, dan hanya sebuah kata kata yang sebagian orang anggap berlebihan. Namun itulah yang benar benar terjadi pada Baekhyun, namja manis yang sekarang tengah duduk di bangku Seoul Central Park, yang tengah sepi karena panas begitu menyengat. Sinar matahari mengenai kulit putih nan mulus namja manis itu, namun namja manis itu terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Berharap semua kesedihannya akan menguap.

Tak bisakah namja itu melihat Baekhyun sangat kesakitan sekarang? Hanya sekedar bertanya 'apa kabar' atau sekedar berbasa basi? Tidak bisakah ia lihat, kenangan mereka berdua masih sangat berbekas dan mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan. Baekhyun sangat membenci namja itu. Sangat membencinya.

Maaf, ini bukan fanfic angst.

Baekhyun memasang smirk di wajahnya sambil menerawang tajam. Ia bukanlah orang melankolis yang akan menangis meraung-raung atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karena hal seperti itu. Walaupun ia tetap merasakan sakit yang mendalam. Baekhyun berbeda, ia lebih kuat.

"Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar. Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lebar lebar.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar Central Park. Ia suka musim panas, dimana orang orang takut untuk keluar rumah karena panasnya. Hanya ada Baekhyun. Sunyi sepi dan tenang. Beginilah Baekhyun, namja yang sangat ceria sekaligus aneh. Namun justu keanehan Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi daya tarik namja manis itu.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan pertokoan yang cukup sepi pengunjung—oh, toko eskrim adalah pengecualian. Baekhyun lalu tidak sengaja melewati kedai kopi favoritenya dan Chanyeol dulu. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memasuki kedai kopi tersebut.

Kling kling~ suara bel berbunyi saat Baekhyun membuka pintu kedai kopi tersebut. Tak banyak pengunjungnya, Baekhyun hanya melihat sekumpulan namja yang berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kasir dan memesan satu Hot Caramel Macchiato kesukaannya. Setelah selesai membayar dan mengambil pesanan, Baekhyun duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Disitulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering bercanda bersama. Sudahlah! Lupakan soal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeruput hot caramel macchiatonya dan tersenyum karena hot caramel macchiato di kedai tersebut sangat enak. Baekhyun berada dalam dunia ketenangannya hingga seorang namja dari gerombolan namja tadi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jogiyo." Ucap namja itu. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Ne?"

"Aku Kim Jongin. Boleh aku duduk disini?" namja bernama Kim Jongin itu menunjuk bangku kosong di depan Baekhyun. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Namja itu lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Jadi begini. Ehm, aku langsung to the point saja ya?"

"E-eh? Ne, mwo..." Baekhyun bingung.

"Jadi begini. Aku dan 3 alien—temanku membuat kesepakatan konyol—sebenarnya mereka yang membuat dan aku tidak tahu harus apa, karena kami mempunyai kelebihan satu tiket hadiah ke Paris selama 2 minggu dan—yah, mereka membuat kesepakatan gila—"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Potong Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan dulu! Jadi mereka membuat—"

"Iya aku tahu kalau bagian itu. Yang bagian sesudah itu maksudku." Yah, sudah dijelaskan di awal kalau Baekhyun itu aneh, bukan? Ini bukan karena dibuat buat atau apa, bawaan Baekhyun sudah seperti itu.

"Ya ampun, dengarkan dulu! Mereka membuat kesepakatan gila bahwa tiket itu akan diberikan pada orang yang pertama masuk ke kedai kopi ini setelah kami. Dan aku harus mengajaknya sampai mau, kalau tidak—"

"Oh bagus! Liburan! Yay! Gratis kan? Tanpa pajak kan? Ini bukan penipuan kan?" Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Lumayan, dia bisa menghilangkan semua penatnya dan liburan gratis.

"Astaga. Jujur aku pusing berbicara denganmu." Jongin memijat kepalanya yang pusing akibat namja di depannya itu. "Dari sekian banyak orang diluar sana kenapa harus namja sejenis seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku? Ini kesempatan bagus! Dan awas saja kalau ini penipuan atau aku dipungut pajak."

"Ohya. Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku tinggal di Apgujeong."

"Oh bagus! Aku juga di Apgujeong."

"Sebelah mana?"

"Nomor 221B."

"Eh? Aku 221A."

"Oh, kita tetangga berarti—tunggu! Kau yang setiap pagi berteriak teriak bernyanyi lagu-entah-apa-itu yang selalu membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah!?" Jongin berkata histeris sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu bukan lagu-entah-apa-itu, Kim Jongin-ssi! Itu lagu Avenged Sevenfold."

"Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak—"

"Hei. Sudahkah?" ketiga teman Jongin telah berada di samping meja Baekhyun. Salah satu teman Jongin menepuk pundak Jongin dan mengagetkan Jongin, hingga ia hampir terjungkal. Jongin menatap mereka horror sambil memegangi dadanya dan mengatur nafas.

"Kalian teman teman Jongin? Ah, terimakasih banyak atas tiket gratisnya! Aku Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah tiga teman Jongin.

"Oh hai Baekhyun! Aku Kim Myungsoo," Ketiga orang itu mendesak Jongin untuk menggeser duduknya dan mulai duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Bangapta Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap namja yang tadi menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Aku Wufan. Tapi kusarankan kau memanggilku Kris, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Yah kalian! Aish! Gara gara kalian membuat kesepakatan konyol itu—"

"Wah, Baekhyun-ssi, kau sangat manis..." Myungsoo memandang takjub wajah Baekhyun yang memang sangat manis dan mengabaikan Jongin yang telah kesal setengah mati sedari tadi.

"Gomapseumnida Myungsoo-ssi! Kau juga sangat tampan!" Baekhyun mengangkat dua jempolnya, membuat Myungsoo ber-blushing ria. Jongin menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan 'kau-tidak-apa-apa-kan?'

Baekhyun kembali menyeruput hot caramel macchiato nya. Ia merasa hari ini ia sungguh beruntung. Oh come on—mendapat rejeki nomplok liburan ke Paris 2 minggu itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Dengar, Baekhyun tidak menerima ajakan kita. Ya kan Baekhyun-ssi?" Jongin lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan memberi tatapan 'katakan-ya-atau-kau-akan-dapat-masalah'. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Aku sangat senang sekali! Kapan kita berangkat?"

Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun langsung menoleh horror pada Jongin. Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia sangat menolak berpergian dengan namja yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu.

"Besok, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Kris, "Kujemput, ya?"

"Oke! Anyway, terimakasih banyak! Aku merasa beruntung hari ini dan itu semua berkat kalian." Baekhyun memberi senyuman lebar termanisnya yang membuat Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun freeze seketika dan merasakan detak jantung mereka seperti pacuan kuda. Sangat cepat. Sementara Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Astaga. Jantungku." Ucap Sehun sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Jantungku juga aneh." Ucap Myungsoo mengiyakan.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, tapi jantungku juga." Ucap Kris yang belum berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput hot caramel macchiato nya.

"Hah. Baiklah, Baekhyun-ssi, kami pulang dulu." Jongin akan beranjak, namun ketiga temannya itu tidak bergeming dan masih memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dipandang seperti itupun merasa bingung dan aneh.

"Yah kalian! Mau sampai kapan kalian cengo seperti itu!?" ucap Jongin kesal. Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Kris akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata(?) lagi.

"Eng.. baiklah, sampai besok!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai besok," ucap Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Kris kompak. Mereka berempat lalu beranjak dari kursi. Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Kris tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun barang sejenak.

"Tunggu!" ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka freeze sejenak. Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Anu, emm—aku tidak dipungut biaya pajak, kan?"

...tbc...

Oke timpuk rock sekarang gapapa kok ikhlas mah u,u

Ini ff kebayang pas ada seorang reader yang nyaranin bikin ff MyungBaek, tapi ff ini endingnya Baek sama siapa rock masih mikir mikir hwhw:3

As for ROSE, rock masih mikir jalan ceritanya qaqa u,u)v *timpuk rock gapapa deh*


	2. Flight Risk

_**Goodbye Summer**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Myungsoo, Kris, Oh Sehun**_

.

Kringgg~ Kriingg~ alarm berbunyi di setiap sudut kamar bernuansa lime green itu. Kamar itu terlihat sedikit berantakan, namun ada koper sudah siap sedia di sudut kamar. Seorang namja manis masih betah tertidur dengan selimutnya yang hangat karena namja manis itu mengatur pendingin ruangan 16 derajat celcius. Namja manis yang risih akibat bunyi alarm tersebut akhirnya membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan mengucek matanya dan sungguh—itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun lalu menghadap ke arah jendela dan menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"Yah Kim Jongin-ssi! Cepat bangun kalau kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat!" diseberang sana, Jongin yang sedang mengoles roti hampir tersedak mendengar Baekhyun yang meneriakinya lewat rumahnya. Maklum, rumah Baekhyun dan Jongin bersebelahan, plus ada jendela yang menghubungkan rumah Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi!" balas Jongin tak kalah keras.

"Cepat mandi dan beres beres!"

"Sudah! Kau ini cerewet sekali sih!"

"Jangan sampai tertinggal pesawat, yah!"

Jongin pusing. Kepalanya seperti berdenyut denyut sekarang. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan berada di Paris selama 2 minggu bersama namja cerewet nan berisik—yang ternyata adalah tetangganya itu. Baginya hal itu adalah sebuah bencana. Ini gara gara kesepakatan konyol 3 alien—

"A-yo Jongin! Wassup!"

-berisik yang sekarang sedang menginvasi rumah Jongin yang mereka claim sebagai basecamp mereka. Myungsoo yang baru datang langsung mencomot sepotong roti dan mengoles selai, sementara Kris lebih memilih untuk membaca majalah otomotif milik Jongin dan Sehun menonton Spongebob Squarepants di televisi Jongin.

"Yah kalian! Haruskah kita mengajak Byun Baekhyun itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, tiba tiba Myungsoo meletakkan rotinya, Kris meletakkan majalah otomotifnya, dan Sehun mematikan tv nya. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun memberi tatapan mengintimidasi kearah Jongin.

"Apa kau bercanda, Kim Kkamjong?" ucap Myungsoo yang mata elangnya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau bicara apa, Kkamjong-ah?" Kris menatap horror Jongin.

"Coba kau ulangi, . !" Sang magnae juga menatap Jongin tajam.

"Err.. maksudku, dia sangat berisik, dan—"

"SEHUN OPPAAAA~~!"

-oh tidak.

Jongin sudah bisa menebak suara siapa itu. Jongin merasa dia harus pergi ke suatu pulau terpencil untuk menenangkan diri. Orang orang disekitarnya sangat berisik dan Jongin benci orang berisik. Jongin lemas sekarang, harusnya ia menolak mendapatkan hadiah jalan jalan ke Paris itu. Oh, bukan hanya Jongin, sekarang Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun juga freeze sekaligus facepalm. Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dengan cepat dan jantung mereka berdebar dengan cepat dan mereka diliputi ketakutan dan—

"SEHUN OPPA~~! Aku ikut ke Paris loh! Jangan khawatir, aku beli tiketku sendiri! Kau senang kan oppa?" Sosok yang memanggil Sehun 'oppa' itu lalu meloncat loncat kegirangan.

Sehun menoleh secara perlahan.

"Da... Daeun-ah kau bercanda kan?"

"OPPA! Kau sebegitu senangnya kah hingga tidak percaya!?"

Gulp. Jongin, Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun facepalm.

"Ehem!" Myungsoo berdehem lalu memasang sikap 'tidak-ikut-ikut' dan kembali fokus pada rotinya. Begitu pula Kris yang meninggalkan meja makan dan fokus pada majalah otomotif milik Jongin. Jongin kembali menaruh kepalanya di meja saking pusingnya, sementara Sehun menepuk jidatnya.

"Andwae! Yah! Kalau kau ikut—

_AKU TIDAK BISA BERMESRAAN DENGAN BAEKHYUN_!

-kau tidak akan tahu jalan di Paris. Ya! Kau bisa tersesat!"

Daeun menggeleng cepat, "Ani, selama ada Sehun oppa, aku tidak akan tersesat, karena hatiku akan selalu menuju ke hatimu oppa!"

Kemudian hening.

'_Rasakan itu Oh Sehun! Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk PDKT dengan Baekhyun HAHA_!' Kris dan Myungsoo mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

Sehun mendesah kasar, lalu mengikuti Jongin untuk menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"OPPAA~~!"

.

Goodbye Summer~!

.

Baekhyun, namja manis itu duduk di ruang tunggu airport sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui iPod nya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan sesekali bergumam mengikuti alur nada lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Ah! Ini lagu Billionaire, lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan bersama Chanyeol dulu. Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar, Baekhyun yang bernyanyi.

Orang orang di ruang tunggu memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum karena Baekhyun begitu manis dan imut, wajahnya juga terlihat ramah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak kecil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hyung.." ucap anak kecil itu. Baekhyun melepas headsetnya lalu menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Kau mau permen? Aku punya banyak! Aku ingin memberi hyung lollipop strawberry karena hyung begitu manis!" anak kecil itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan memberi Baekhyun sebuah lollipop strawberry.

"Wuah~! Gomawo, ne?" Baekhyun membuka permen tersebut lalu memakannya.

Chu~ anak kecil itu lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan tiba tiba. Dengan secepat kilat anak itu lalu berlari menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan freeze mode.

"Namaku Huang Zitao, hyung!" anak itu berbalik sebentar, lalu kembali berlari.

"Kyeopta!" ucap Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin, Myungsoo, Kris, Sehun—ditambah Daeun yang merengek minta ikut dan menyandera koper Sehun—datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itupun berdiri dan melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"Jongin-ssi, Sehun-ssi, Myungsoo-ssi, Kris-ssi, dan emm.. nugu?" ucap Baekhyun mengabsen.

"EHEM! Per-ke-nal-kan! Aku Jung Daeun—oh, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Oh Daeun, yeojachingu Sehunnie oppa!" ucap Daeun dengan sangat bangga.

"Wuah~! Chukkae! Aku Byun Baekhyun!" sementara Baekhyun dan Daeun ber heboh heboh ria, Jongin, Sehun, Myungsoo, dan Kris menatap Daeun dengan pandangan 'kau-adalah-pembohong-paling-profesional-di-abad-2 1'.

"Untuk penumpang pesawat XX Airlines tujuan Paris, Perancis, diharap masuk ke pesawat melalui gerbang 2."

"Ayo!" Baekhyun dan yang lainnya mulai menyeret koper koper mereka menuju gate 2 yang sekarang cukup ramai karena banyaknya penumpang yang juga akan menuju Paris. Saat berdesakan, Baekhyun yang kebingungan pun terlihat berpisah dari rombongannya. Ia terlihat sangat bingung karena banyaknya penumpang, dan ia tidak bisa menemukan Jongin, Myungsoo, Kris, Sehun, maupun Daeun. Baekhyun yang terjebak di keramaian pun terdesak dan terdorong-dorong.

Grep!

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat. Baekhyun mengira itu adalah orang mesum yang seenaknya saja menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang orang itu, namun belum sempat melancarkan aksinya, tangan orang tersebut menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun akan menendang orang itu dengan keahlian hapkido-nya—

"Jangan terpisah lagi."

-kalau saja orang itu bukan Kim Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia sekarang seperti anak hilang yang sudah menemukan induknya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh karena Jongin menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat.

Saat sudah memasuki pesawat, Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun bersungut melihat Jongin yang ternyata mendapat tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun. Jongin yang melihat tatapan horror dari Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Kris, menghela nafas panjang.

"Mau tukar?"

"AKU!" sahut ketiga orang itu kompak sambil mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi tinggi. Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Hom pim pa(?) sana."

Ketiga orang itupun ber-hom-pim-pa ria. Dan ternyata Kris yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Myungsoo dan Sehun terlihat bersungut, mereka sangat iri pada Kris.

"Jangan modus!" ucap Myungsoo.

"Nggak jamin."

"Awas kalau berani macam macam!" timpal Sehun.

"Maybe."

Ingin rasanya Myungsoo dan Sehun melempar Kris keluar pesawat sekarang juga.

.

Goodbye Summer~!

.

Jadi urutan duduk pesawat seperti ini: Baekhyun dan Kris, dibelakangnya ada Jongin dan Myungsoo, dibelakangnya ada Sehun dan entah orang asing berkacamata hitam dan bergaya retro, sedangkan Daeun terpencil di bangku paling belakang dengan seorang nenek-nenek yang batuk-batuk dengan sangat keras.

"BUAHAHAHA! Kris-ssi itu sangat menggelikan! HUAHAHA!"

Jongin mulai mendengar suara berisik dari bangku depannya.

"Ah~ aku sangat sedih, Kris-ssi! Ya! Aku menangis saat menontonnya, hiks~"

Jongin mulai risih. Ia mengambil pamflet tentang tata cara penggunaan pelampung dan membolak baliknya tanpa berniat membacanya. Myungsoo sudah sedari tadi terlelap, jadi Jongin bersyukur karena jika Myungsoo ikut ikutan berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Kris maka dia akan mele-

"WUAH! Ya! Aku suka game! Tapi sudah jarang bermain sih~"

-dak. Yaampun. Bisakah dua makhluk di depan Jongin itu diam seben—

"IYA! Kau benar Kris-ssi! Aku sangat sedih karena Ppoppo hilang waktu aku kelas dua huweee terus aku harus bagaimana!? huweeee!"

-tar.

"YAH! Kalian berdua! Sikkeuro!"

Kris dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Baiklah," ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kris kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Jongin bernafas lega, karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapat ketengangan. Inilah situasi langka yang jarang Jongin temukan, ketenangan tanpa ada suara suara berisik mengganggu gendang telinganya.

"HUAHAHAHA KRIS-SSI! ITU SANGAT LUCU! HADUH AOKAOKAOK!"

Jongin _freeze_. Muncul segi empat siku siku di pelipis Jongin. Alangkah baiknya jika sampai di Paris ia akan periksa ke dokter THT dahulu.

...tbc...

**TIMPUK ROCK SEKARANG IKHLAS MAH** TwT rock belom bisa nerusin ROSE, kayaknya rock masih kena writer block di ff itu. Ditambah pelajaran rock yang ngebut banget, bayangin aja baru sma beberapa hari udah mau nunggu ulangan. Aseemmm banget dah. Tapi rock **usahain** bener bener biar bisa lanjut itu ff;3

p.s : rock nggak greedy sama review kok. Jadi yang mau jadi siders silahkan, rock bikin ff juga cuma buat refreshing aja kok :D keep smile readers! ;)

Thanks for Aiiu d'freaky, amaliaexotics, Blacknancho, byunpopof, kaibaekshipper, guest ^^


	3. Airport

_**Goodbye Summer**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Kim Myungsoo**_

.

Kepala Jongin pusing.

Penyebabnya? Oh, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak bukan?

Sedari tadi Baekhyun dan Kris mengoceh dengan heboh dan tidak mengindahkan Jongin yang sudah pusing setengah hidup, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Baekhyun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kris bercerita sesuatu yang lucu—dan oh, menurut Jongin, Baekhyun adalah orang aneh yang dapat dengan mudah dan spontannya berganti suasana hati. Setelah dia tertawa terbahak bahak, bisa bisa ia bersedih, lalu tertawa lagi, sungguh diluar nalar Jongin.

Kini Jongin, Baekhyun, Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Daeun sekarang sudah sampai di bandara Charles de Gaulle di Paris. Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun memaksa untuk berjalan beriringan—berdempetan dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Daeun hanya beringsut di belakang melihat namja impiannya—Oh Sehun—_flirting_ dengan namja cantik di depan matanya.

Sementara Jongin berjalan paling depan—malas melihat aksi lovey-dovey keempat namja berisik—menurut Jongin. Jongin lalu mendadak berhenti, membuat Baekhyun tertabrak punggung Jongin.

"Aigoo! Kkamjjakiya.." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya dan menatap Jongin heran.

"Waeyo Kkamjong-ah?" ucap Myungsoo.

"Mereka menyuruh kita menunggu pemandu acaranya disini." Ucap Jongin sambil memandang ke sekitar bandara yang cukup ramai itu. Myungsoo, Kris, Sehun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Hya! Sehunnie oppa, kenapa meninggalkanku?" Daeun berteriak sambil tergopoh-gopoh menarik koper-kopernya dan membetulkan kacamata hitamnya.

Tringg~! Ada sebuah lampu bohlam di atas kepala Sehun.

"Aigoo~ Daeun-ah! Sebentar lagi pemandu acara akan datang dan hanya peserta tour gratis yang hanya boleh ikut. Jadi kau bagaimana?" ucap Sehun pura pura sedih.

"Yah, gimana dong..." Baekhyun juga menyayangkan. Ia pikir Daeun adalah sosok yang lucu, jadi ia benar benar menyayangkan Daeun tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka.

"A-apa!? Lalu aku bagaimana!?" Semuanya bertanya pada Daeun, Daeun malah balik bertanya-_-

"Siapa suruh kau ikut." Ucap Kris sambil memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun. Sehun dan Myungsoo yang melihat itu langsung beringsut.

_**MODUS!-_-**_

__"Ohya, Daeun-ah pemandu acara bilang, ada jadwal penerbangan ke Seoul 2 jam lagi lewat gerbang 4. Kau belilah tiket dulu lalu pulang, okay?" ucap Jongin sambil membacakan pesan teks sang pemandu acara kepada Daeun.

'_OH BAGUS! Ada saatnya si item ini bermanfaat, kekeke~' _Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

"Sirheoyo~~! Aku masih ingin bersama Sehunnie oppa!" Daeun merengek keras, para pengunjung mulai melihat mereka aneh. Jongin menjauhkan diri dan pura-pura memainkan ponsel, alias pura pura tidak mengenal mereka-_-

"Daeun-ah, di Seoul kita bisa bertemu lagi, jangan sedih, ne? Kau kan nanti juga akan menjadi istri Sehun-ssi, jadi jangan khawatir!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Daeun.

'_GLEK! A-apa-apaan...'_ Sehun memasang tampang -_-

"Be-benar juga... Kau benar Baekhyunnie~! Aigoo gomawo~!" Daeun langsung melompat memeluk Baekhyun yang membuat Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun bersungut.

_**MODUS!-_- **_akhirnya setiap orang yang dekat dekat Baekhyun akan dibilang modus-_-

"Dan kau Sehunnie oppa! Jangan macam macam apalagi lirik sana sini, Kris oppa, Myungsoo oppa, Baekhyun oppa, dan Jongin oppa, kalian bantu aku menjaga Sehunnie oppa ya!? Awas saja kalau sampai lirik sana sini... KREEKKK~" Daeun memperagakan bagaimana ia akan menggorok leher Sehun jika lirik sana sini(?). Sehun, Kris, Myungsoo, dan Jongin facepalm.

"Siap! Akan kujaga Sehun-ssi!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Aigoo gomawo Bacon!"

Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati Daeun tereliminasi dari ff ini(?). Sehun berteriak kegirangan dari dalam hati, artinya ia bisa PDKT dengan Baekhyun tanpa terganggu siapapun—oh, kecuali 2 saingannya, Kris dan Myungsoo. Jongin bernafas lega, akhirnya satu orang berisik berkurang juga.

"Aigoo~! Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana mana! Emm, kalian yang tour gratis hadiah dari mama lime(?) kan!? Aigoo~" seorang yeoja yang tidak diketahui berasal darimana tiba tiba menghampiri Jongin, Kris, Sehun, Myungsoo, dan Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Oh! Perkenalkan! Aku pemandu tour 2 minggu kalian, Shannie Kim! Beri tepuk tangan~!"

Krik. Krik.

"Ah~ reaksi kalian kurang bagus ternyata-_- baiklah! Yang hadir disini adalah... Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Kim Myungsoo, dan Byun Baekhyun! Nah, berhubung kita sudah berada di Paris yang sangat lovely ini, bagaimana kalau beristirahat sejenak, lalu 3 jam lagi kita akan makan di restaurant khas perancis. Oke?" jelas Shannie Kim panjang x lebar x tinggi x phi r kuadrat.

"Err... baik." Ucap Baekhyun yang at least, ia paling bagus reaksinya.

"Pembagian kamar... emm... sayangnya hanya ada dua kamar!"

TRINGG~~ jangan ditanya, Myungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun sekarang sudah berpikiran pervert sambil menatap Baekhyun. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun itu punya sihir apa sih?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sekamar dengan Baekhyun!" Myungsoo mengacungkan tangan tinggi tinggi. Sehun dan Kris juga tak mau kalah.

"Ohoho~ maaf saja, kamar yang VVIP untukku, jadi yang VIP untuk kalian berlima. Oh, kalian juga dapat ekstra bed kok." Ucap Shannie Kim dengan tertawa nista.

'_Pemandu tour sableng-_-'_ batin Kris.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Kris, Myungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun menggeleng serempak.

"Bagus! Van kalian sudah menunggu di luar bandara, jadi nanti jam 5 sore akan kujemput diluar hotel oke? Sleep tight, anak anak!" Shannie Kim lalu berlalu dengan tidak elit sambil menggandeng 2 koper big size nya.

"Baekhyunnie~ kajja~" Myungsoo memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan modusnya. Sehun memegang tangan sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hyungie~ kajja!" ucap Sehun. Kris yang bersungut lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kajja!" ucap Kris dengan semangat 45. Jongin yang melihat itu lama lama kasihan dengan Baekhyun.

"Err... baiklah. Kajja.." Baekhyun dan ketiga namja tampan yang menempel padanya itu akhirnya berjalan menuju van. Saat mereka sampai ke luar bandara, mereka melihat van tersebut ada di seberang jalan.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin membetulkan tali sepatuku.." ucap Baekhyun. Jongin, Kris, Sehun, dan Myungsoo lalu menyebrang dahulu dan menunggu Baekhyun di seberang jalan. Setelah selesai menalikan sepatunya, Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke kanan kiri, bersiap untuk menyebrang. Setelah Baekhyun melihat lampu pejalan kaki sudah menunjukkan warna hijau, Baekhyun lalu mulai berlari kecil menyebrang jalan.

Namun tiba tiba kaki belakang Baekhyun tersandung kaki depannya dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun limbung dan semakin cepat ke depan dan..

Brukk! Ia ambruk ke dekapan seseorang.

"Se..Seharusnya ia jatuh kesini.." Kris yang sudah bersiap siap untuk menangkap Baekhyun harus bersungut karena...

Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan Jongin.

-tbc-

Iya rock tau ini pendek rock tau ini fail rock juga tau TwT

Itu rock ngeksis dikit jadi pemandu tournya hwhw-_-v *dilempar ke pelukan dujun sama readers*

Maap eaps cemuah, rock abis sakit (abis operasi usus buntu huweee), jadi ini ngerjain pas di rs pas pemulihan, entah kenapa pengen ngelanjutin hwhw-_-v

Kenapa moment KaiBaek makin menjamur eoh? Kenapa rock pengen nikahin 2 orang itu eoh? Etapi ini epep endingnya rock belom tau loh Baek sama siapa ntar, mau voting nggak? *itupun kalo ada yang baca nih epep* muehehe :3

Thanks for : baekggu, kaibaekshipper, byunpopof, EXOSTics (Hye Sung author-nim makasih ripiunya hwhw:3), wahyu, dan semua readers yang udah baca ff rock! :D


	4. Day 1

_**Goodbye Summer**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Kim Myungsoo, Oh Sehun**_

.

Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukan Jongin.

Setelah freeze beberapa saat, Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya dan membungkuk ke arah Jongin, "Jwiseonghamnida."

Jongin lalu tersadar, begitu pula Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun. Sungguh mereka bertiga sangat iri dengan Jongin. _**MODUS!-_-**_

"G-gwaenchana..." Jongin pura-pura melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun dan tatapan membunuh dari ketiga orang yang sedang merana itu.

Kris lalu berdehem keras dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun protektif, begitu pula Sehun yang mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, dan Myungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang satunya.

"Ka...kajja!" ucap Baekhyun. Mereka berempat langsung memasuki van yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Shannie Kim sebelumnya. Ada 3 baris kursi belakang untuk penumpang. Karena Kris tadi sudah bersama Baekhyun selama di pesawat, kini Myungsoo giliran duduk bersama Baekhyun, dibelakangnya ada Jongin dan Kris, dan dibelakang sendiri sang magnae yang tengah beringsut kesal duduk sendiri. /aku sedih, duduk sendiri, kuambil tali, kubunuh diri, talinya putus, nggak jadi mampus, masuk kampus-*dibekep dujun*/ /abaikan/

Dengan modusnya, Myungsoo sekarang pura pura mengantuk dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie~ bolehkah aku tidur disini?" ucap Myungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ tidurlah Myungsoo-ssi, kau pasti lelah kan?" Myungsoo mengangguk dengan unyu-nya(?).

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie~ jaljayo!" Myungsoo merasakan bahu Baekhyun yang kecil namun hangat dan nyaman.

"Jaljayo~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga rock diabetes. /vingsan/

Tak sadarkah dua makhluk itu bahwa di belakang, jauh, jauh ke pelosok ada dua makhluk yang panas melihat adegan modus ala Kim Myungsoo tersebut? Sebut saja dua makhluk itu Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun. Jongin kalem, ia memasang headsetnya dengan santai. Namun sebenarnya, Jongin masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, yang akhirnya membuat pipinya memanas. Eh, yang uke siapa? Yang seme siapa? Kok kesannya Jongin yang uke-_-

Sehun berjanji nanti adalah waktunya untuk ber modus modus ria dengan Baekhyun.

Goodbye SUMMER~!

Kretek, kretek(?)

Itu adalah suara tulang tulang yang habis direnggangkan setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam dari bandara. Bisa dilihat wajah wajah kontras dari Myungsoo yang berbunga bunga dengan Kris dan Sehun yang memasang wajah horror. Sesaat mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin, dan Baekhyun buru buru membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aigoo~ kemana pemandu tour itu?" ucap Sehun sambil menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku sudah sangat capek.." timpal Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie-hyung, kugendong ya?" Sehun tiba tiba berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, Sehun-ssi, aku kan berat! Kau pasti sangat capek, kan?" Baekhyun menolak dengan halus. Ia juga tidak mau merepotkan Sehun, karena Baekhyun tahu semuanya sama capeknya dengan dirinya.

"Ayolah hyungie~ aku tidak capek samasekali kok! Naiklah.." paksa Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun seyakin-yakinnya. Baekhyun mulai tergerak karena tulangnya serasa remuk semua akibat menahan Myungsoo tidur tadi.

"Tidak usah Sehun-ssi~ berdirilah, aku sudah tidak capek kok!"

Bohong! Baekhyun sangat capek apalagi ia di pesawat tidak bisa tidur, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang pulas sekali. Tapi Baekhyun cukup tahu diri, ia tahu Sehun pasti juga berbohong kalau bilang ia tidak capek.

"Hup~! Ayo naik!" merasa Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala, Sehun lalu tiba tiba menggendong Baekhyun bridal-style yang membuat Baekhyun, Jongin, Kris, dan Myungsoo freeze.

"Huwaaa~ apakah tidak apa apa Sehun-ssi?" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Sehun mengangguk yakin dengan senyum sumringah. Entah mengapa capek Sehun hilang seketika.

"Helooooo~~~~ Shannie Kim here~~! Whoa—kalian so sweet sekali! Ohya, ini kunci kamar kalian di kamar nomor 1201, jangan lupa 3 jam lagi ke tempat ini ya! Bye~" Setelah memberikan kunci kamar kepada Jongin, Shannie Kim langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Krik. Krik.

Entah kenapa Jongin, Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Baekhyun menemukan pemandu tour yang sangat aneh.

"Baiklah, kajja!" Sehun dengan semangat menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar. Kris dan Myungsoo? Jangan ditanya.

Goodbye SUMMER~!

Jongin, Myungsoo, Kris, Sehun, dan Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di kamar. Sehun langsung membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur, dan merebahkan dirinya sendiri di samping Baekhyun. Ada 2 ranjang king size di kamar tersebut.

"Hey hey! Itu tempatku! Minggir sanah!" Kris menarik narik kaki Sehun, namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya.

"Enak saja! Itu tempatku!" Giliran Myungsoo yang menarik-narik Kris. Jadi mereka bertiga sekarang tarik menarik. Jongin yang melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu seperti anak kecil hanya memasang ekspresi -_-

"Aish, shikkeuro jeongmal!" Jongin yang sudah capek dan pusing akhirnya melerai ketiga orang itu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku dengan Jongin-ssi saja, oke? Oke?" Baekhyun akhirnya mencetuskan jalan tengah dan meminta persetujuan pihak yang berwajib(?). Kris, Sehun, dan Myungsoo menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya mengangguk, karena ia pikir Jongin tidak menyukai Baekhyun dan aman aman saja.

Baekhyun akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin. Mereka berlima akhirnya masuk ke dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Jongin tidur dengan posisi membelakangi satu sama lain karena itu sungguh awkward moment.

Tepat 2 setengah jam kemudian, telepon di sebelah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu pun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu, dan mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan masih sangat mengantuk.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Anak anaaaak~ ini Shannie Kim! sudah waktunya bangun dan bersiap siap, kita akan makan malam di restaurant ala perancis setengah jam lagi, okay? Dandan yang tampan ya, kutunggu di lobby! Byee~~"

Cklek.

Dan telepon pun mati. Baekhyun masih setengah sadar ketika mendengar pembicaraan heboh Shannie Kim tadi. Baekhyun menguap karena masih sangat mengantuk, lalu beranjak membangunkan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin-ssi! Ireonaseyo..." Baekhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas. Setelah dirasa tidak ada respon, Baekhyun kembali mengguncang pelan tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi! Waktunya makan malam, ireonaseyo.."

Jongin mulai menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya perlahan. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena Jongin mulai bangun, namun sesaat Baekhyun menoleh lagi, ternyata Jongin malah memeluk erat gulingnya dan kembali tidur. Muncul segi empat siku siku di pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menyerah dan beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membangunkan Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga tidur begitu pulas, membuat Baekhyun sempat tidak tega untuk membangunkan mereka. Namun Baekhyun menimang-nimang, jika ia tidak membangunkan mereka, mereka akan kelaparan nantinya kalau tidak makan malam, dan pemandu tour aneh itu—Shannie Kim—akan mengomelinya.

"Kris-ssi, Myungsoo-ssi, Sehun-ssi, ireonaseyo.." Baekhyun mulai mengguncang pelan tubuh ketiga namja tampan itu.

Mendengar heavenly soft sweet voice dari seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit...

GREPP! Ketiga orang itu langsung terbangun dengan serentak membuat Baekhyun kaget dan hampir berteriak.

"Baekhyunnie~ annyeong~" ketiga orang itu tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan bangun tidur mereka yang sangat indah. Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah ketiga namja tampan itu.

"Hyungie~ morning ppoppo~" ucap Sehun sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Baekhyun ber-blushing ria, sementara Kris dan Myungsoo memberi tatapan membunuh pada Sehun.

"E-eh... Sehun-ssi, sekarang sudah malam dan aku membangunkan kalian karena setengah jam lagi Shannie Kim akan menjemput kita di lobby untuk makan malam.. dan aku samasekali tidak bisa membangunkan Jongin-ssi," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas.

Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun memasang smirk andalannya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau mandilah dulu, biar kami yang mengurusi Kkamjong, arasseo?" Myungsoo mengelus pelan surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu melesat cepat ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Huehehehe..." Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun tertawa nista.

After awhile...

"HUAAAA MWOHANEUN GEOYA!? YAH!"

Baekhyun mendengar teriakan keras saat ia akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia penasaran, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun keluar, Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat... err... sexy dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan kulit yang wangi dan segar dan—

"BUAKAKAK AOKAOKAOK! Kau kenapa Jongin-ssi!? HUAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak bahak, membuyarkan lamunan namja-namja pervert tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak menjengkelkan, eoh? Jongin yang terlihat sangat mengerikan setelah dirias oleh Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun.

"YAH!"

Goodbye SUMMER~!

Jongin, Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap siap rapi pun langsung menuju ke lobi. Para bule yang berpaspasan dengan keempat namja tampan plus satu namja cantik itu hanya bisa membuat jaw-dropping moment karena terkesima /whuss/. Saat kelima namja itu sampai di lobby, mereka menemukan Shannie Kim tengah duduk menunggu mereka.

"Oh dear~! Kalian terlambat 3 menit, duh~! Sayangnya, aku tidak akan ikut kalian makan malam, aku ada urusan, jadi kalian berangkat saja ke restaurant menggunakan van yang sudah menunggu, OKAAAY~~? Dan, oh! Karena ini hari pertama kalian di Paris, aku memberikan kalian free time 2 jam, jadi kalian bisa jalan jalan, asal kalian harus kembali ke sini jam 11 malam. KAYYYY~~?" Lagi lagi Shannie Kim menjelaskan tanpa mengambil nafas dan itu membuat Jongin, Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Baekhyun freeze seketika.

Mereka berlima hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Shannie Kim lalu ngacir entah kemana. Seperti biasa, pemandu tour sableng-_-

"Err... yasudah, kajja!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan tinggi tinggi untuk memberi semangat. Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun lalu kembali sumringah dan mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang menuju van. Sementara Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

Di dalam van, Baekhyun, Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun mengoceh seperti biasa.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah, kalau dilihat lihat, kau mirip member EXO yah.." ucap Kris sambil dengan seksama memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Myungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Eh? Haha.. Myungsoo-ssi, kau juga mirip L Infinite loh!" Baekhyun mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi tinggi.

Dan mereka mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 15 menit, mereka berlima akhirnya sampai di restaurant mewah yang disiapkan oleh Shannie Kim. Mereka berlima akhirnya turun dari van dan masuk ke restaurant mewah tersebut.

"Wuah~ daebak!" Baekhyun berdecak kagum.

"Silahkan lewat sini.." seorang waitress menunjukkan meja yang akan ditempati kelima orang itu. Saat mereka akan duduk, Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun langsung berebut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Err... aku akan berada di tengah saja!" Baekhyun akhirnya berada di satu kursi di bagian depan meja.

"Ini hidangannya, silahkan dinikmati.." seorang waitress lalu menaruh hidangan yang terlihat sangat lezat, membuat mata kelima namja itu berbinar binar.

"Baekhyunnie selamat makan~" ucap Kris dengan manisnya.

"Ne selamat makan juga Kris-ssi.."

Kelima namja itu melahap makanannya dengan santai, hingga..

"UHUK! UHUK!" Jongin tiba tiba terbatuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, dan Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Jogiyo! Apakah makanan ini ada udangnya!?" teriak Kris pada waitress yang juga sama paniknya melihat wajah Jongin yang tiba tiba memerah.

"I-iya benar..."

"Aish! Jongin alergi udang!" Myungsoo membentak waitress yang tidak bersalah itu. Kris, Myungsoo, dan Sehun langsung menggotong Jongin menuju van dan dengan cepat melaju menuju rumah sakit.

Goodbye SUMMER~!

Jongin masih tak sadarkan diri, di hidungnya bertengger selang oksigen untuk membantu pernafasannya. Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Shannie Kim (yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ), menunggu Jongin sadar di pinggir nakas Jongin.

Sreekk—tiba tiba seorang dokter masuk ke ruang Jongin.

"Emm, keluarga saudara Kim Jongin?"

Kris, Myungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Shannie Kim langsung berdiri serempak. "Ya, dokter?"

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar? Haduh, berhubung kalian banyak sekali, dua orang ikut saya, dua orang mengurus administrasi, satu orang saja yang menunggu." Jelas dokter itu karena pusing melihat gerombolan pemuda yang wajahnya sangar sangar/?

"Baiklah, Baekhyunnie, kau disini saja, okay~? Aku dan emm... siapa namamu?" Shannie Kim menunjuk Kris.

"Kris Wu. Jangan melupakan nama orang semudah itu dong-_-"

"Ya ya. Kris, kau dan aku mengurusi administrasi, sementara—emm.."

"Kim Myungsoo."

"Oh Sehun."

"—ya. Myungsoo dan Sehun ikuti dokter ini, arasseo?" ucap Shannie Kim. Mereka lalu mengangguk angguk dan menjalankan apa yang disuruh oleh pemandu tour itu.

Kini di kamar hanya ada Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, bangunlah!" Baekhyun bergumam. Jongin masih tidak bergeming.

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun mengantuk karena hari sudah larut. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya dan tidur sambil duduk. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Jongin membuka matanya perlahan lahan dan melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas.

"Cantik..." gumam Jongin melihat wajah damai Baekhyun saat tidur.

Dan day 1 in Paris mereka berakhir dengan masuknya Jongin ke rumah sakit.

-tbc-

A-yo epribadeh wassaaaaapp! Rock lagi gila denger lagunya bang Jidih yang Coup d'etat tau gak sih~? *malah curhat*, he is truly one of a kind! Hebat, mv nya juga daebak! :D

Hoho... ini epep semakin aneh dan gaje dan ngebosenin dan bla bla bla-_- terserah readers sekalian deh, mau dilanjut apa enggak hwhw:3 oiya, votingannya udah masuk tentang siapa yang bakal jadi pasangan Byunbaek loh. Tapi voting masih dibuka tenang aja epribadeh, silahkan vote Byunbaek cocoknya sama siapa okay;3 *wink wink

Thanks for kaibaekshipper, ByunnieKou, DEPO LDH, RaeMii, , baekggu, Imeelia, dan semua readers yang udah baca ff rock! ^^


End file.
